Dragon Ball Z: A future Changed
by DarkMatter777
Summary: Trunks returns to his timeline, only to find out that Cell was released early and that he absorbed the Androids 17 and 18. Forced to fight the perfect machine on his own, does he have a chance of winning, and will anyone come to help him? Read and find out! *The story won't end there neither, more chapters will be added soon!*


**So what would happen if Trunks returned to his timeline, only to find out that Cell became complete instead of Trunks having the time to kill off the androids individually? I thought this would be a pretty interesting twist. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions! Good or bad, It does not matter to me. I plan to check back and fix any problems I happened to overlook. Enjoy! **

**-Darkmatter777-  
**

_*UPDATE*  
_

_Thanks everyone for the feedback! I had a few complaints about the ending, so I thought I would give it a more suitable conclusion. I can't say it's a lot, but I hope it fixes a few of problems everyone had, thanks again for the help. I might add more to this at another time, can't say for sure when though.  
_

_DM777  
_

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: A Future Changed

In the future, Dr. Gero unleashed his terrifying creations: Two powerful Androids. After betraying their own creator, they left the world in an apocalyptic ruin. Everyone that day cried out for their savior, but Goku could not answer that call. His heart failed him, and he died a death without honor. Like insects, they brushed the earth's remaining forces with ease. Since Piccolo faced death from the two killer androids, the dragon balls ceased to exist, and hope for the human race was all but lost. Not even Gohan could withstand the powerful grip of these wrathful machines, and he too was never seen again. Trunks, son of Vegeta, was the sole survivor of the earth's protectors. Determined to change history, he traveled twenty years into the past, to help bring a world free of these mindless monsters. Thankfully, he forewarned Goku and everyone else about the impending doom from the mad doctor. For three years, the heroes brutally trained for the upcoming battle. While Trunks succeeded in altering the course of history, the direction this timeline took was not in the way he intended. In addition to the android's accelerated power and numbers, Cell, a genetic android appeared from another realm of time. Once this creation achieved perfection, Goku, the Hero of Legend, his family and friends battled the wicked monster in his own game. During the Cell Games, Gohan finally destroyed the perfect android, but in the end, Goku sacrificed himself to help save the world he loved. For a time, peace returned to the people, but Trunks knew there was an old affair, unfinished and overdue for settlement. With his new-found power, it seemed the trip home would greet him with an easy victory, but little did he knew that while he was gone, Cell awakened prematurely. Nobody was there to stop him, and Cell made his move on the clueless androids.

* * *

While Trunks spent his time in the world of the past, a foul creature lurked in the shadows of the future, leaving behind nothing but scattered clothing throughout the cities. This new threat stripped away any human life that came in his path. The enemy silenced every town that he set himself upon, using them as an appetizer for the real gourmet meal. This demon, starved for two androids. "Mmmm, seventeen and eighteen, let's play this game, but once I find the two of you…" The mouth of this monster began to water, salivating in the delightful taste of achieving his greatest form. "You both will become a part of me, just the way Dr. Gero intended for us." Cell in his imperfect form traveled through the trails of the ruined world, seeking out the two pieces of the puzzle that completed his whole. Trunks had no clue that an unfortunate union was inevitable as he fought in the past.

Meanwhile, in the present, everyone celebrated over the victory against Cell, and remembering the noble sacrifice of the great hero, Goku. Gohan, his son, prevented the universes end, but Trunks knew it was time to return to his home. After a long party at the capsule house, the boy from the future along with all the others said their final goodbyes. "Go get em Trunks, I know you can do it. Tell the older me I said hello, okay?" Bulma said with a smile upon her face. Also there to say farewell, was Krillin, Gohan, and a few others.

"Thanks guys, for everything, it means a lot to me." Trunks expressed his gratitude to them. He waved innocently to everyone as he approached the machine of time. Standing in the shadows, the prideful prince silently waved his farewell to his son, expressing no emotion whatsoever, or so it seemed. But despite his hard shell, there was a side in which he cared deeply for Trunks. Entering into his machine, he made the departure for his long return home.

'It was so good to fight alongside you father,' he said in thought. 'At least I know in this time, you will live on. You don't ever have to tell me, but I know I made you proud dad. I will always love you, and my mother.' Entering into the machine of time, he embarked on the return to his home which long awaits him. Anxious to save his dying world, Trunks remains unknown to the inevitable dangers that are at hand. As the one from the time ahead ventured home, everyone in the present returned to their lives of normality.

Outside alone, gazing into the distant sky, observing the sun readying to take its rest, Vegeta pondered about the son he may never see again. "Trunks… wherever you go, just know that you have made your father proud. You have become a true warrior." The prince said proudly to himself. Once the light of the warming sun slipped away, he took off into the evening skies, seeking a place of more solitude for his mind. Despite Goku's sacrifice, the prince of cockiness forever held his determination to surpass the pure heart hero in power. In his arrogance, he bragged to himself about his bloodline that bleeds strongly. "I know Trunks will make quick sport of those filthy machines. It is only a shame that I cannot be there to watch them crumble into pieces. May they suffer the wrath of the Saiyan race!" After his words of confidence, a sudden feeling took grip upon his heart, grounding him to a halt. He stopped midair trying to place his finger on the strange feeling that entered his veins. 'What's going on here? Something… seems a little off now. Maybe I need some fresh air, some open scenery sounds good now. Good thing I'm close to a place of that sort." Gazing into the sunset skies, he noticed an open oasis away from the city. 'There, that's the place."

Taking a landing, Vegeta tried to clear his thoughts and focus his mind, but the burden of uneasiness entered into his mind, revealing a vague vision. What he saw, was a city lying in ruins, bodies piled and their bones scattered all over, followed by three blurry figures towering above the carnage. During the vision, Vegeta saw the figure in the middle, devouring the left one and merging into one, then to swallow up the other figure, becoming a great force of monstrosity. Everyone feared this horrid demon, but another figured stood in its path, determined to save this fallen land from the wrath of this terror. "What is this I'm seeing? Am I losing my mind? Or this is a sign of more mind games by Kakkarot?' The vision continued on, showing the two forces clash against one another, struggling for victory. While it seemed they were equal, the force of evil slowly gained the upper hand, wiping out the force of good, and bringing extinction to all it saw. 'I don't understand this,' Vegeta continued. 'Cell is gone, and what is there for me to worry about? Why am I seeing this nightmare? Perhaps some rest will settle me; the Cell Games have taken a toll on my mind and body.'

He ventured into the open woods, finding a place to rest himself in the moonlit sky. While the exhausted Saiyan believed he found the rest he longed for, his dreams continued to torment his soul. The images formed together, becoming clearer to him, which violently jolted him awake from hearing the cries of the falling defender. The nightmare's reality could not be grasped by Vegeta. "GAHHH!" He screamed out, drenched by the downpour of the falling waters of the storms. "Blast it! I still see it even in my dreams, and look at this storm, it reflects the pain my mind undergoes." Vegeta returned to his feet, shaking off the rain that poured upon his face. "What all does this mean? I thought we all saved the world… unless this is a sign of… No! He could not be in danger! My son is too powerful to fall by such puny androids." The thoughts of the Saiyan Prince raced rapidly, questioning his own sanity more by the minute.

* * *

At last, the son of the prince traveled back home. Working through the colorful tunnel beyond space and time, the gates of his world opened before him, and the fallen West City welcomed their only defending hero. In this reality, only a small fraction of the population remained. The twins of doom allowed some to survive and rebuild, just so the androids may continue their endless onslaught against humanity. As of this time, only a million souls stay scattered upon the scorched and ravished planet. Finally entering into his time, he landed right in front of the dome-shaped shelter, which once wore the title of Capsule Corp. He leaped from the cockpit of the time machine, breathing in deeply of the air that greeted the warrior back. Glancing at the ragged home, Trunks became thrilled to lay eyes upon his home that never left his side. "Well I know there isn't much left, but it's always great to come back home." Trunks said to himself happily. "Hope nothing else has changed while I was gone." Walking into the house, he looked for the mother he cares deeply for. "Mother, I'm back now!" Startling the older woman, she dropped what she was doing; rushing to see who almost seemed like a stranger for a moment.

"Trunks! There you are. It's so good to see you again. I was wondering if you would ever come back." The other Bulma approached him slowly, noticing a change in his appearance. "Trunks… you've changed so much. What happened to you? It's like you're a whole different person now."

"I spent some time in this place where you could train for a year's time in one day. It was so intense, and I even got to train with dad." Trunks shared a long tale of his journey into the present days, including the brutal training he and his father underwent. Bulma expressed a shocked look on her face about the changes of the androids, the larger of their numbers, and the true evil embodiment: Cell. "But you won't believe this, dad defended me in battle." Trunks continued.

"Vegeta did what?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Yamcha told me that dad charged straight for Cell. He was so angry; he hit him with everything he had." Trunks explained in excitement. The elderly scientist couldn't even mutter a word, unable to even fathom the thought of her once beloved doing such a noble deed.

'Vegeta… I was right about you all this time. I knew you had a heart deep down inside that hard shell of yours. I just knew it! I still can't imagine him ever showing that he cared for anyone. If only I could have been there to see that… wow.' She pondered, feeling a part of herself, come to ease.

As they got caught up over the tale of time, the typical breaking news on the twins of destruction aired on the television. Since the population's majority faced death by their remorseless hands, Government was very limited on earth, and the androids wiped out nearly all the military forces clean off the plate of life. It was a futile effort by their military muscle who tried to stop these vile machines. Nowadays, only small local militias were left to maintain order on the planet. Typically, they thrive underground, knowing that any attack against such a powerful force would be useless, so they primarily evacuated homeless civilians into newly developed underground colonies. The escaped survivors spent their lives in hiding, crying out for a hero to save the day, to rise up and loosen the grip the robotics of doom brought forth upon the civilizations. However, all the heroes have fallen, and only their bones remained, buried underneath the soil of mother earth. All that was left was Trunks to defend the broken world, and to reclaim the honor of his fallen friends and family. What still burdened him more than all else, was watching his master and best friend Gohan fall in battle. As for the news, mostly amateur newscasters worked in service since many reporters died horribly while on camera. As for today, the reporters revealed another side to the tale, and it drove Trunk's heart straight to the pit. Dread and anger provoked him.

"Cell? On the loose already?" He gritted his teeth in anger. "It's too early for him to come after those androids!"

"Isn't that the monster you told me about?" she asked in concern. "Talk about a total creep."

"Yeah, that's him alright, and he needs to get stopped before it's too late. I gotta get to the androids before Cell does!" Before he could make a move, it was already too late. Darkness consumed his world, and it seemed that the mustard seed of hope simply turned to dust. While Trunks focused all his time in the past, trying to create a world of peace, it seemed the computer in Gero's bunker woke up Cell earlier than expected. While one world went to peace, Trunks stands alone, to face against the horror of perfection. 'Oh no… I'm too late. There is no way I can win now. 'Trunks pondered in dread. "But I can't just give up, Goku Would find a way to win! And if there's a way too, I'm going to find it.' He maintained his calming spirit, gazing upon his mother calmly, saying, "Mother, I must go now. It's time we wake up from this bad dream."

"Trunks…" she paused. "Be careful, and come back alive… please."

"Don't worry, I will. I've hung out with Goku remember?" the half-blood warrior formed a confident grin, hiding the fear deep within him. Taking off into the storming skies, the feeling of evil perfection grew ever stronger, smothering the broken world. Drawing closer to the molding beast, the thought of battling alone seemed useless to Trunks, but he knew there was no one else to stand against Cell. "I should have known something like this would happen…" He uttered to himself. "But how did Cell get released so early? Something must have happened to cause that, or maybe it's because everyone died so long ago, but either way… I got no choice but to fight him alone. I know the odds are against me, but I can't give up. Father, I need your help." By the time Trunks entered into the battlefield, Cell finished his transformation. The demon created by Gero revealed his regal like form, and the menacing ghostly face that spreads fear into anyone who dares to oppose the monstrosity. It was the mirror image of the terror Trunks saw at the Cell Games. Transforming into the Super Saiyan, the son of Vegeta squared off with the demon he feared, face to face… alone. Standing in the fallen ruins of a distant city, the genetic creation seemed fascinated by the imposing warrior, giving a short laugh.

"Well, if isn't Trunks, the last of all the Earth's heroes," Cell laughed wickedly. "You have become a brute it seems. I can feel the anger and power radiating through you, but your efforts, will be a waste."

"Cell… you make me sick." Trunks boiled out, tensing his glowing fist.

"Those two androids were so willing to become a part of me. I promised them both an offer of great perfection, and they accepted their destiny without hesitation. Hahahahahaha!" He gave another onslaught of amusement.

"I find it difficult to believe they would give in to some sick twisted plague like you, Cell." The saiyan of half-blood believed. Anger and rage boiled his veins, as he stood firm against the wicked tyrant. "I won't let you destroy the world… not again."

* * *

In the present world, many days have come to pass since the ultimate battle. Even in Vegeta's time in solitude, the visions of inevitable doom haunted him, bringing the troubled prince to his knees. When Vegeta returned to his home, he withdrew himself from everyone, spending every moment in the room of training, struggling to find the pieces to his tormenting puzzle. "These dreams of wretchedness are now becoming clear to me. I cannot focus, nor can I resume my training. For some reason, I have this feeling that my son is in grave danger." The dreams troubled him so badly, that even the sight of his own child pushed his emotions to the extreme. Just seeing the child cry for his mother or for something simple brought out the image of the agonizing death of the Trunks from the future.

"Father! Where are you? Save me!" echoed in his thoughts.

Then Vegeta found himself in the crumbled city, with the blood of the hero from the future covered upon his hands. As Cell stood above, thrilled by the earth's destruction, Trunks was face down on the dirt where he breathed his last. 'Trunks, NOOOO! How could I have let you die again? I won't let you go through this again! CELL! I'll destroy you!' Vegeta roared out in pain, only to awaken from his disturbing visions. Drenched in another cold sweat, he stumbled from his bed of comfort, wiping the sweat from his clammy face. Dazed and restless, he leaned himself against the wall, drained of all his energy from the sleepless nights. After days of dealing with the glimpse of the future, Vegeta determined that this was a warning of his son's forthcoming death.

Never did Vegeta understand why these images came to his mind, but it became clear that he must find a way to enter his time, and to stop the second death of the son who sacrificed it all for him. Otherwise, Trunks will perish by the hands of Cell. As the Saiyan Prince underwent his struggle, Bulma and her team of mechanics spent endless hours on rebuilding the time machine that Cell used to enter their timeline. While they nearly completed the finishing repairs and research on the traveling machine, the anxious warrior prepared himself to find his way to rescue the doomed son.

'Bulma has spent so much of her time trying to restore that other time machine… perhaps I could use that to travel into the future. I have no other options.' Vegeta dwelled in self ponder. 'You better have that ready to go, because there is no other way. Trunks, you better not get yourself killed again. You are of a warrior race after all.'

As the Saiyan Prince of arrogance underwent his plans, Trunks stood alone against the future Cell of perfection. Fear consumed his soul, but with nobody else to stand up for his world, he knew well that defeat was out of the question. 'I can do this… I was with Goku, so I know I can stop him! I can't let my mother down, and I won't let everyone's sacrifice be for nothing.' As the half-blood fighter remained in thought, Cell interrupted his cloud of ponder.

"What's the matter kid? Does fear consume your trembling heart?" The menace of perfection tried to provoke the startled Super Saiyan. "Or are you just going to stand there as you watch your land crumble?"

"I won't let you destroy any more lives! This horror will end, and never come back to harm anyone else ever again." Trunks tapped into his Super Saiyan two, growing exponentially in strength as he built up his chiseled body. Glowing golden like the sun itself, he released whatever fear that flowed in his boiling veins. For a Saiyan believed that an honorable death was more important than running away like a coward. After his revival by the dragon from the past, Trunks achieved greater heights from his mortal wounds. The lone warrior nearly lost control of himself, as Cell's eyes widened in surprise.

"Impressive Trunks, where did you get this kind of power?" the android seemed intrigued. "According to the data, you are nothing but a weak child compared to me."

"You shouldn't rely on technology." Trunks uttered in confidence, only to vanish suddenly. "You can thank Goku for helping me get this far." Reappearing, he slammed a shining, tensed fist straight into the chest of Cell, hurling him into the skies, then makes a quick dash up in pursuit against the genetic beast to deliver a smashing blow, sending him into the ruins below. "Come out of hiding Cell!" Trunks shouted in rage. "Or I'll blast you out myself!" As the cybernetic parasite escaped from below, the golden warrior sent forth a powerful wave of pure energy, colliding with the monster intensely. Upon impact, a giant dome of destruction overtook the heavens, but the lone defender felt in his heart that Cell lurked in the flames, waiting for his chance to retaliate.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHH!" the smothered monster bursts out of the explosion, taking his stand again. " GAHHH! Where did you get this power from? There is no way you could have gotten this energy so quickly." Cell folded both arms tightly against his chest, showing a menacing smirk.

"Like I already told you, I spent some time with Goku, with my father and Gohan. You can thank them kindly for my spike in energy." He responded confidently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! They have all been killed," the evil Android laughed maniacally, mocking the brave, angry, and determined Super Saiyan. "How could the dead help give you power?" the Perfect Cell paused. "Wait a minute… you must have traveled back in time to warn them about the androids and I. Am I correct?"

Trunks tensed his body firmly, emitting electrical impulses in all directions. "That's right, and I saved the past from the horrific terror you androids brought on my world. Goku, and his son Gohan destroyed you, and saved their world from your grip of evil."

Cell only continued with his wicked laughter by saying, "Oh, how noble of you... to go back in time and bring a world of peace and prosperity. But by doing so, you neglect your world. Gero's computer sure timed my awakening perfectly, releasing me earlier than originally intended. This was due to the lack of life force over the years, but the computer determined that there was enough data implemented into my existence… a costly mistake you made, by saving one world you guaranteed the end of yours." Cell delved deeply into his power of perfection. "You will die alone on your fallen planet, with only your friends and family's bones to comfort you."

The perfect android shattered the broken ruins, scattering objects and rotten corpses everywhere. The lone wolf braced himself on the defensive, trying to hold his own against his most hated enemy. While this android lacked the energy of the Cell in Goku's time, this beast still possessed the power to wipe this world in a blink of an eye. An imposing foe against Trunks, that the odds seemed grim. Both sides reached their pinnacle in strength, shining so brightly that seemed as if two more suns lit up the darkened land. On this fateful day of judgment, earth's future became uncertain.

'So this is it,' Trunks thought to himself. 'There is no turning back... even when the odds are against me, Goku would never run away. I'll make every one of you proud.' Without hesitation, he charged towards Cell with all of his might, colliding head on with the monster of death. The two golden glowing forces echoed viciously throughout the afternoon skies, sending forth waves of sonic booms that deafened any ears who could hear.

"I can't give up, not against you!" Trunks cried out, sending his fist ruthlessly against Cell's ghostly white face.

Recovering from the powerful blow, the android blurted out, "That's right kid, keep lying to yourself! Gohan said the same thing before he succumbed to death by the androids seventeen and eighteen."

Countering with a double-handed slam, Perfect Cell knocked Trunks senselessly into the rubble. Remaining above the ground, the monster of perfection placed two fingers upon his forehead, stealing the signature move of Piccolo. "Time to wake up Trunks, this alarm should sound familiar to you." Once fully powered he roared out, "Light of Death!" the twisted array of light set itself on a collision course with the stumbled hero. Hastily, Trunks returned to his feet with no time to spare.

"Gotta act quickly or I'm done for." He said to himself using all of his energy to dart away from the Light of Death. After the twisted blast made contact with dirt and rubble, Trunks charged again at Cell, slamming fist after fist, battering the body of the demon. Then the organic android had enough of the half Saiyan's vengeful attacks, so he exchanged his own blows. Back and forth, both sides, good and evil clashed together with neither side holding back. Finding an opening, Cell gripped the warrior by the throat, punching Trunks in the gut repeatedly with the other arm. Pain consumed the fighter, as he hurled out his own blood in desperation to break loose. Powering up, he forced Cell away followed by a powerful wave of energy which threw Cell into the distance. Finally, he took a long deserved break, catching his own breath and wiping the bloodied mouth clean. Once the smoke slipped away, the android of doom resurfaced, recovering from the brutal fight.

"I admit, you are strong, worthy enough for someone of perfection. This battle has thrilled me." Cell complimented the golden warrior. "You have become far more powerful than I original anticipated. And to hold your own with perfection, they taught you well, Trunks. You have even exhausted me," Cell continued. "How unpleasant this feeling of pain is!"

It seemed they were both equal in power, but the power of Trunks slipped away quicker than that of Cell's. 'Man, this isn't good. I can tell I've worn him out, but I can't fight like this much longer… unless a miracle happens, I don't think I'm gonna make it. I've pushed myself as far as I can go. Goku, what would you do?' Trunks pondered deeply, refusing to quit the game as he panted like wild dog in the heat. 'I really could use some help now.'

* * *

Trunks bravely faced Cell alone, but Vegeta felt the pain his son endured. Knowing that death would take him soon. he dashed into the research room where Bulma made her finishing touches on the time machine. Surprised to see her disgruntled husband, she grumbled out, "Oh, so now you want to see and talk to me! What's got you all uptight Vegeta?" She demanded, irritated by his stubborn behavior.

"Bulma, is that time machine working yet?" Vegeta anxiously asked.

"It's fixed up, but it still needs some final testing done, why?" Bulma wondered what was on his mind, slightly confused about his odd question.

"I need to use it, now!" he said, in a hurry to use it.

"Why do you need too? It's not safe until it passes all the diagnostics. Oh I get it now; you must wanna go see the Trunks in the future again! And you're not inviting me either, how selfish you are Vegeta! AUGH!" She groaned, now reluctant to even help him.

"I don't have time for this Woman!" He firmly stated. "I have to go to the future, just set it to the time Trunks returned too, you have that date logged don't you?"

"But there's a chance you can't come back. You don't know what risks you're taking. Why can't you just listen to me for a change?" She yelled out.

"Bulma… please, I have to go. There's no time to explain." Vegeta, for the first time since he died in front of Goku, pleaded with someone. As he tensed his hand, he tried his best to hide the worry of his son of the future, but she saw the passion in his eyes. The fire burns to save his son.

"Okay… Vegeta," she replied quietly. "You have your reasons, just come back alive, okay?"

The prince of arrogance expressed a confident grin, taking a leap into the machine of time.

"I set the coordinates on this day for Trunk's timeline. I don't know exactly what's happening, but if he is in danger, please save him. Good luck… Vegeta."

The determined one remained silent as the cockpit door closed slowly. Within an instant, the machine vanished. The one who loved the prince took a few steps back, lowering her head in concern of her prideful husband.

"Oh Vegeta, please be careful. I still don't see why Trunks needs help against the two androids. Unless…"

Traveling through space and time, the uneasy prince impatiently waited for the stage of the future to open its doors to him. "Damn this blasted machine. What's taking it so long? You better be alive when I get there. I will not allow Cell to kill you… not again. This time I will protect you, after all you have done for me."

Alas, the world finally opened its gates to him. Jumping out of the cockpit, he found himself surrounded by the ravished city, void of almost all life. He focused his mind, sensing the aura of the clashing force in the distance. "I can feel two strong forces, but one is fading quicker than the other. So my visions were correct after all. Hang on Trunks, I'm on my way!" Powering into the Saiyan of Super, he took off in their direction, full speed ahead into the final battle of the future.

During the fight, Trunks struggled continuously against Cell, for each blow he delivered, the diabolical android returned with two. The odds seemed to become grim for the only savior of the earth. The half Saiyan's blood dripped steadily against his face and down his wounded body. The perfect demon stood in his cockiness, feeling thrilled that victory was turning in his favor.

"Is that all you got? How disappointing. I would think Goku and your father would have pushed you further than this." The organic embodiment said. "Now you can hardly defend yourself, your energy is depleting after every blow. How about we end this game; so any last words before I vaporize your silly world?"

'Now what am I supposed to do?' he said in thought, as he lost more hope by the second. 'Despite all my new strength, I can't last any longer in this fight. Father, mother, I'm sorry. I failed all of you. If only everyone was still alive then maybe…'

Then someone came to his thoughts, hearing an echo of someone who he never thought to see again.

"Don't ever give up, my son."

Trunks opened his eyes. "Father? Is that you?" he desperately searched his surroundings, noticing that Super Vegeta arrived into the battlefield. Even Cell did not expect to see the return of the warrior prince, as his eyes widened.

"What! Impossible! You're dead! How did you come back to life?" Cell demanded angrily.

"I suppose you can say that I'm back from the dead." The cocky prince spoke as his son gazed upon him in surprise.

"Father… is that really you? How did you get back here?" he asked, nearly unable to believe what's happening.

"No time to explain that, I just knew what Cell would pop his little head in this world and try to destroy everything here." Vegeta stated.

"Did anyone else come with you?" Trunks asked, still puzzled.

"No, I came alone," The prince answered. "We won't need the help of Kakarrot or his son... we got this one."

"Are you crazy? I can't even beat Cell, so what makes you think you can too?" Trunks looked at his father like a madman.

"Trunks, you said the androids in this world were far weaker than the ones we fought in my timeline didn't you?" Vegeta addressed.

"Yeah, that is true, but what does that have to do with what's going on now?" Trunks remained confused.

"Idiot!" the angry prince shouted. "Are you so blinded by fear to see that this Cell is much weaker than the Cell in my world?"

"Wait, you're right… why didn't I see that?" Trunks realized his observation.

"Don't fret any longer; together, we can destroy this abomination for good. Where is your Saiyan pride? You have the blood of the super elite in your veins. Let's put an end to this horror once and for all." Vegeta valiantly declared. Forming a grin, the assurance in Trunks returned to his being, motivated by the father from the past. With new found hope, the strength of Trunks seemed to return, casting out whatever doubt that troubled him. He powered up relentlessly by his father's side, fueled by the hope of saving the dying homeland.

"Go ahead you two, keep lying to yourselves," Cell threw another insult at them. "You can come back from the dead all you want, but you shall still fall before perfection."

The prince of pride laughed hysterically. "You are no tool of perfection, and we will see to it… that you die a perfect death."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cell's demonic laughter continued. "Let's see you say that, after you watch your son perish right in front of you." The android's words only boiled Vegeta's anger, as he recalled the death of his only child.

"Nobody will ever take the life of my boy, and I'll be damned if I ever allow that to happen!" He yelled out enraged. Charging towards Cell like a golden fireball, they clashed together as Trunks observed from the distance, trying to fathom the side of his father that never in his life or anyone else has seen before.

"So, Yamcha was right. I knew you cared father. You've just been so stubborn to show it all this time. I won't let you fight my battle alone. If there's a way to win, then we are going to find it!" With no time to waste, Trunks reentered the battle, two on one against the genetic creation.

"That's it boys, line up for your trip to oblivion!" Cell shouted out wickedly.

With all of their might, Trunks and Vegeta plowed their golden tensed hands straight into the gut of Cell. In sync with one another, it seemed the side of victory shifted to the heroes. Thinking quickly, Trunks and Vegeta took off in opposite directions. First, the fighting prince slammed a devastating double-handed slam against Cell, knocking him senseless on a collision course with the son of the prince. As Cell was crashing towards the half-blood warrior, Trunks cupped both his hands, blasting Cell in a wave of pure energy. They cooked the fool known as Cell alive, and well done for defeat. When the storm cleared away, Cell in frustration reproduced his cooked and broken body, enraged from his losing struggle against the two fighters.

"How could I be losing against these weaklings? I cannot have any equal!" Cell howled in his rage.

"You are just a stench of idiocy," Vegeta declared. "Just like your creator; I am sick seeing your ugly face. Let's finish him off Trunks."

"It's over Cell, Dr. Gero's nightmare ends now!" Trunks bravely said.

In an act of desperation, the panicking android lined his arms together, pulling them both back to his right side. Cell made preparations by stealing Goku's finishing move: The KameHameHa.

"Let's see you guys survive this, when there is no earth to save." Forming a ball of pure energy, Cell focused all of his remaining strength as the sphere grew rapidly in his cupped hands. Enough power was going to this KameHameHa to blow up the planet into bits.

"You're not destroying anything! Trunks cried out, standing by Vegeta's side.

"Don't worry, we will just send it back to him. We got the power to do this son." The brave prince of pride stated.

"I trust you, father. Let's hold nothing back!" Trunks agreed to Vegeta's plan.

Sending forth the volcanic beam of blue energy Cell utilized every ounce of power as it was on the way of colliding with the father and son.

"Now Trunks, two final flashes; I hope you mastered my technique by now." Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah, I already have, lets show him our wrath!" Combining both of their powers from within, a double Final Flash traveled halfway towards the titanic wave of the stolen KameHameHa. The power from all the beams so intense, that the ground gave way, trying to escape its agonizing wrath. Even the clouds which covered the skies opened their tightly shut doors, bringing in the ocean blue skies to observe the great finale. Both opposing forces collided dead in the middle, not tilting in either favor.

"This is not possible!" Cell screamed in shock. "Two weak Saiyans cannot hold their own against me! I am immortal. RAHHHHH!" then the genetic beast roared out, pushing forth all his strength for his wave, tilting the odds into the favor of evil, slowly edging closer to the brave Saiyans.

"Don't give up son, it's time we finish this!" Vegeta firmly declared.

"The nightmare is over Cell! We are ending this now!" Using everything they got, they forced the Super Final Flash, devouring the KameHameHa wave, slamming it all back to Cell.

"NOOOOO! This is not possible!" Being devoured alive, the android's body faded away, limb by limb, piece by piece, and micro cell by micro cell. The body of perfection slowly shattered to bits, forever silencing the cries of the wicked tongue. After wiping out the evil's embodiment, the gigantic beam hurled off into space, vaporizing whatever remains of Cell into oblivion. As last the horror came to an end, and both warriors, completely exhausted, took a deep sigh, relieved from the end of the finale. They fell to their knees.

* * *

Once the battle ended, the warriors reverted back to their normal state. They were totally drained of their strength, but Trunks stumbled to the ground. Vegeta aided him, slowly helping the drained hero to his feet. "You fought well Trunks. Let's find a place where we can rest." After Vegeta spoke that, everything faded into darkness in Trunk's eyes. He lost consciousness.

A few days passed, and they made a full recovery. During the clear, brisk, and peaceful sunny day, the deep wounds of the earth felt comfort for the first time in countless years. The warm rays of the sun slowly began to heal the fallen world, comforting the once terrified people, bringing them a glimmer of hope in these healing times. After spending their time regathering their strength, they returned to the healing city. Vegeta placed his hand upon the shoulder of Trunks, just outside of the remaining home of the once great Capsule Corp.

"Trunks, my son," Vegeta paused. "You have become a true warrior, just like myself. You have made a father proud; don't ever forget that."

"Father, thank you, I'm just thankful you came here to help me. We would have all died without you." Trunks said respectfully.

"You always had the power within you, but I could not let Cell kill my only son, even if we are not from the same timeline." The proud prince said respectfully. " But it is time I go now."

After he spoke, he tossed the capsule on the ground, revealing the machine of time, to take him home.

"Where did you get another machine?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"Bulma managed to repair the time machine Cell used." Vegeta explained.

Before He entered into the machine of time, someone arrived from the damaged home to meet up with two. It was Bulma. "Trunks, you did it!" she said happily, until she laid eyes upon the one she had not seen in ages. "V…V…Vegeta?" She muttered out nervously.

The prince formed a small grin at her, then to speak to his son one last time as he entered the machine of time. "Make sure no harm ever comes to her. Protect your world. Remember to keep training and to push yourself, because everyone needs a hero. Goodbye my son." The door of the time travel device slowly shut itself. "Dad, thank you…" then Trunks pondered in his mind. 'If only Gohan could be here to see this. I hope you're up there watching. You too Goku; I'll protect all the lives you all promised to do so. I won't let any of you down."

Vanishing from existence, Vegeta returned to his home as peace reached out to the fallen civilization. How and why these visions troubled the prince, are forever a mystery. It seemed as if some entity watched over them all.

"I… never thought I would see him again." She continued in surprise, spending another quiet day at home.

"Me neither mom, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here now."

Months have passed, and Trunks spent another long afternoon training himself to his limit. In the distant mountains, the lone hero of the world concentrated his mind and body for any evil to oppose the innocent. Each day that went by, the only remaining Z fighter trained and pushed himself every moment, becoming more powerful each day. Believing that nobody else would take his side, Trunks made sure he could stand against any evil force to harm his people. On this day though, was unlike the others, for Trunks heard the sound from the one he called a brother, and his master. The readying warrior turned around to see a figure right in front of him. Clad in orange, and bearing the symbol of the Great Hero Goku; Trunks became consumed with denial, confusion, and excitement at the standing tall, dark-haired fighter, with a child-like grin on his face.

"Need a partner in training, old friend?" he asked kindly, reaching out to him.

"G…Gohan?"

Out of surprise, it seemed the spirit of his fallen brother returned to the living world. Thanks to the art of patience, and careful planning, the afterlife granted Gohan another opportunity to live once again. Restored to life, Trunks and his returning brother trained day and night, determined to see to it that no harm comes to their world ever again. As for Goku, and the other heroes who fell to ashes, they forever rest in peace, comforted by the fact their home is tightly held by the hands of good. When would evil surface again? Nobody knows, but when that day arrives, the great duo will stand firm, ready for action.


End file.
